This invention relates to a motorcycle jack and more particular to a motorcycle jack assembly useful to permit a single person to position the motorcycle in a variety of orientations in order to allow work to be done on the motorcycle. The device of the present invention is small, portable and easily handled by a single person.
In many repairs of a motorcycle, it is desirable, if not necessary, to position at least a part of the motorcycle off the ground so that the repair person can more easily repair the motorcycle. Two major problems have been encountered in past attempts to design and construct a motorcycle jack assembly to support at least part of the motorcycle in a raised position. The first problem has been the difficulty, after the motorcycle has been jacked up, to prevent the motorcycle wheels from moving during the repair operation. The second major problem has been slippage of the jack assembly during the repair operation.
Another disadvantage with prior jack assemblies which have been proposed is that they are cumbersome, often very heavy and are not easily portable. Sometimes, in fact, they even require the use of two people to operate same. Examples of various jack assemblies proposed for motorcycle bikes are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,299 issued to Siebert Jul. 21, 1987, 5,193,784 issued to Obernberger Mar. 16, 1993 and 5,211,376 issued to Anderson May 18, 1993.
All of these inventions may be operable for their intended purposes, but none provides the versatility and portability of the present invention which enables a single person to operate the jack assembly herein described and also enables the jack assembly to be moved by a single person on a motorcycle to any preferred location or among various locations.